Monsterhearts:A Normal Stressed-Out Teenager
}} }} : I'm going to at least give him a ride home. Whether he likes it or not. : I should go with you! : Should you? : What? : He wasn't too happy to see you Liam, and that's despite us saving his life from that... That demon. : I at least want to say sorry... Something! I want to talk with him... : Maybe you should give him some time... The first thing he did was knock you clean out... The guy was so pissed that he got up and walked out of a crumbling house to get away from us... : He doesn't want to see you either then, but you're going after him! : We both know who he's blaming for what's happened to him, Liam. Sorry man, but I think it'd be better if I went after him on my own. Just... Go to bed or something... : ...Huh? }} : : Let me at least give you a ride Shane. : : Shane... C'mon, it's gotta be thirty degrees out, it's raining, and your clothing's torn to hell and back. Let me at least give you a ride. : ...To where? : ...Home? : My parents are dead Chris. There is no more home. There's no more anything. : ...Get in the car Shane, we can try to talk this out... : ...Talk what out? ...The fact that I spent the last week of my life watching something else rip apart any chance of a future? ...What's there to talk about? I don't want anything to do with you, your horrible lizard family, or that... That... : I know you're pissed, but at least get in the car so I can take you somewhere. Home, a hospital, a hotel, whatever you want. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. : : Get in the fucking car Shane! I'm not gonna let you die of hypothermia after all the shit we've both been through! I know all that's happened is total shit, and nothing's gonna make it right, but if you die like this... Then that demon's gotten it's way in the end! : ...What's wrong with you? : What? : You don't owe me anything, and you owe Liam even less... So why the hell did you do any of this? Pity? Was it just so you could prove yourself to your fucked-up family? : Does it matter? I could say anything and the answer wouldn't change what's happened. I did what I did, and that's the way it is. I didn't expect any gratitute for it, so you don't owe me anything back. : ...Well at least you didn't make up some bullshit answer... : Are you gonna get in the damn car or am I going to have to make you get into the car? : : : : I did it because... This place is fucked up, and without someone to help keep people in check... Well I refuse to sit around and watch bad things like that just... Happen... "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good men to do nothing." I'm just some stupid kid... But most of the people with a solution would rather just sit around and let it fucking happen, and I'm not like that... ...I've no doubt that there was a better solution that I missed... I'm sure there's a hundred things I could've done better, faster even... The things that happened might've been prevented... But I did the best I did, Shane... I'm sorry all of this happened to you. : ...Thank you... For what you did. ...I... I realize... None of this was... Your fault... : ...I'm going to do everything I can to wise up about this... All this supernatural shit... From here on out, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure something like this doesn't happen again... I can promise you that. Your house is up this road, right? : ...Yeah... ...On the left... : I'm sorry I didn't do better, Shane... I really am. : I already said it's not your fault. ...Things are the way they are. : If you ever need anything, anything at all... : Thanks for the ride Chris. : ...Remember what I said... I mean it. : ...Because you saved my life, and I'm grateful for it... I'm going to give you this fair warning... I ever see you on this property again after this... I'll take one of my dad's rifles, I'll point it at your face, and I'll pull the trigger. Without so much a flinching hesitation. : ...Whatever. ...At least you're safe, and the demon's gone... That's closure enough for me... }} : : You gonna help me with this tuna monstrosity your mom's got crawling over the table? : You say that, but all three of you always come 'round askin for seconds, every time. : 'cause if we don't eat it then we don't hear the end of it for weeks. Right? : Yeah. : Please tell me you made something other than tuna casserole, though. : Steak lasagna, and big bowl of onion crap dip. : Did you just say crap dip?! : Crab! I said crab! Stop laughing and stuff your face. : : : The hell are you laughing at? And where the fuck have you been? Mom and dad are pissed. They were out all weekend looking for you. : : What the fuck happened to your shirt? You go play in some more powerlines with your dumbass friends? : It's an old shirt I slept in. : What? : Why are you up anyway? It's six in the morning. : Because it's a school day retard. You really think they'd shut down school any longer than they had to? : : Where the hell is mom and dad? Their cars weren't in the driveway last night when I got home. : Was someone in my room? : No one ever goes into your room except you, dumbass, that's one of the reasons for your terrible social status. You going to school or not? 'cause I'm not waiting around to give you a ride if you're going to make me late. : It doesn't start for two hours. : I have try-outs today. I have to be there an hour early, I play a real sport, remember? Not your gay-ass synchronized swimming. What the fuck is up with you anyway? : I think I'll go in later... I'll call Kyle or something. : Good thing you fixed that fucking carpet. Mom and dad were going to beat the shit outta you after they saw that. : : Cleaned up the mess. I felt partially responsible... : : ...Since it was my Sigil that caused... Some of what happened. : You. What the fuck are you doing here?! : You say something? : No! ...What the fuck are you doing here? : You know who I am? : You're that asshole that was trying to make a deal with those two fuck-ups! : So you really were conscious that whole time... Damn, that's fucked up. But you seem pretty sound of mind... That's awesome. : What the fuck are you doing here?! : Decided to clean up a little. Now it's like nothing ever happened... Well... As far as the house is concerned. And because I need your help. : I'm about ten seconds away from helping some buckshot into your smug-ass face if you don't get the fuck outta here. : That's some real grit you got. ...But, I'm not the bad guy. I've done nothing but try to help you. You remember what happened to your parents? : I'm getting that twelve gauge. : They're gone, Shane. No bodies. Nothing. How are you gonna explain that to Coty? The cops? The life insurgence company? : : I have a way for us to get what we both need... And all these loose ends will go away and you can go back to trying to live your life... : ...I'm listening. }} : : Mr. Courier? Mr. Courier. : Yeah? : Dr. Thredson will see you now. : Thanks. : Chris. Take a seat. So what are you here for this morning Chris? : I wanted to switch out of Water Polo. : Really? I'd heard from Coach Boomer that you were performing well. : I thought it's what I wanted... But... I think I'd rather take weights. Somethin new... Ya know? : Well... It's still early in the school year... But you might have to try out for football if you really want weights. They get priority over the rest of the student body because... Well the football team makes the school a lot of money... : What about wrestling? : Afraid our school doesn't have a wrestling team. : What, really? : A young man broke his arm a few years back, and the parents sued the school district, so we shut it down this year. Sorry to say it wasn't really a very popular sport either. : Lacrosse? You guys gotta have Lacrosse... : I'm not even sure what that is... : Guess I'll try out for football... : Lucky for you, try-outs are this morning. They're probably going on right now, you could still make it. : ...Great. }} : Anyone else here? : Need something Liam? : ...Are you on the ceiling? : I'm in the library. : Oh... Could you take me over to Karen's place? : It is no longer hers. It is officially my property. : You actually left the house during the daylight? : : : I was going to go for a walk anyway, so I'll take you over there Liam. : Thanks. : Should I prepare Lunch, or will you two be out for some time? : I ate earlier, wasn't sure when you and Natalya would be back. : What about you young man? : I'm not sure when I'll be back, you don't have to make anything for me... : Well then, have a good day Master Liam. : Thanks... You too. : Let's go. }} : The demon dropped it after we... Killed it or... It was killed... After it was over. I think it's like a spell book. : Well I can't read any of it if that's what you're asking. : No... Umm... I can actually see the book, and the writing. It's like... It glows in the dark for me... I think it's because it's demonic... Or something, I'm not really sure... : Maybe you should just leave it be. These old demonic tomes aren't something you should be messing with. : I have to look through it. There might be a way to... Maybe make things better. : I've seen a lot of supernatural things do good, but I don't think that's ever been the case with demons. The best you can hope to do is break even, or pick up the pieces. : Then that's what I want to do. Pick up the pieces, even just... Breaking even would be nice compared to what I have right now, which is a dead parent and no home. : ...I'm not really an expert on this stuff Liam. I... Basically just watched this library. The only thing I know, is that books like that... Rarely amount to any good... : Well I have to try. At the very least it would be nice being able to see again. : I supposed could make a few calls... I know some people in the area that might be better experts on these things... : Thanks but... There's someone else I might as well try to ask first... : You need me to walk you back to Chris's place? : That'd be nice. }} : I thought you were supposed to be tough. I'm the fucking quarter back. I don't even play defensive. : : I thought you were in Water Ballet with all those other fairies in Swim Class. : I wanted to take weights, Thredson said that this was the best way to get in. : How much do you weight? Like 140? : They weighed me in at 158 before I put on all this crap. : I'm gonna say this again... I'm 165, and I'm the QB. You're gonna have to seriously pack on some muscle if you're gonna play any position other than "speed bump". : Well if I can get into weights, that'd fuck'n help... : Sucks, doesn't it? : ...Huh? ...What does? : Try-outs always sucks. I hate it. But it has its perks. : Ya'know, you're a lot less of an asshole than I thought you'd be. : What, you think I was gonna be like Blake or something? That guy's a fuckin moron. : I dunno you just got that... Jerkass jock look goin on. : You're trying out for a real sport man, and you'll probably get in over these... ...Genetic rejects... ...You're practically one of us already. : He looks like he's doin alright. ...Better than me at least. : Yeah, I'm not really sure who that is. Some newbie, like you. : You alright man? : Yeah, I'm good. : Guess he'll be getting on the team too? : Not sure, they pick seniors over lower grades. But, that said, there's no free rides to greatness, Kentucky. So you better get that bucket back on your head... Cause I'm about to get real mean. : }} : : Rough day? : Rough everythin. You're such a nerd. : Okay? : ...Sorry... I tried out for football today. Some of it must've rubbed off on me. ...Well that's all the effort I care to muster... : We're talking about football after the demon fight you had this morning? I feeel like I'm on that Vampire Slayer show. : I thought mom would've told you what happened. : She did. Said you were exemplary. So you must have done really well. : No one died... Not to be grim, but, thought someone would die for sure... There was a point where, the Demon made me think it had all my friends held hostage... I was this close to giving in and making a deal with him... ...Glad I didn't I guess. : Doesn't sound too pleasant... : ...I'd like to never have to do it again. Especially since... This... Pair of... Demons showed up at the end and ripped the thing we were fighting in half like it was nothing, with all these red chains... ...Once I saw those things I got the feeling that whatever we were dealing with, it was small potatoes in comparison... And I think that's what scares me the most... So... I decided to go to school to try and forget about all the nightmarish shit that has happened, and pretend I was a normal, non-demon fighting, non-serpentine, stressed out teenager. That reminds me... I have a mountain of biology and science homework because the school was shut down last week. : You're impressive Chris. I don't think a lot of guys your age could do what you did, and survive football try-outs on top of that. You should feel better. : So I think I figured out your deep dark secret while I was dozing off at school today... : ...Huh? : Mom's from 800 B.C... So, far as I can tell, she doesn't have any parents... You're not her brother, you're my brother... Right? : Uhh... Half brother I guess... : ...I always wanted a brother. : ...Me too. : ...So can you use your doctor authority to call in a helicopter to lift me to my room? : 'fraid not, little bro... You'll have to rough the hike all the way up to your room, the downside of living in an entirely too-large castle... Anyway, I have to head to work, I'm already running late. Oh yeah, Agatha said the construction on... ...Well, that. Is starting tomorrow morning. : Are they really gonna finish it in a few days? : Our family motto is "Where there's a will there's a way, and where there isn't a will, there's a lot of money." See you two later. : Have fun at work! : : ...Well? How'd it go with Shane? I thought you would come back, but it's like... Well I can't actually tell time anymore, but it's been a while... So what happened? : Shane said thanks, then threatened to kill me. Can't say I blame him. I switched out of Water Polo and into football, so I wouldn't have to share a class with him. I think that'd be too... Uncomfortable. : His life is ruined... ...I know how he feels... For a second, after the demon died, I was happy... Like we won... Like we actually accomplished something... But we didn't, did we? : We stopped the demon from killing more people. That's accomplishment enough for me as far as I'm concerned. I'll be more prepared if there's a next time. Can fucking count on that... Anyway I'm... So fed up with talking about Shane and this Demon... It's over, and I don't want it to keep consuming every social aspect of my life... What are we gonna do about you? Still haven't heard from your mom? : She'd go away for weeks at a time, so it's not really surprising... I understand if you don't want me here though, now that everything's over. : That's not it at all. You saved my life, remember? I'm just wondering what you're going to do. I can't imagine sitting around alone in this house is any fun. : I'm still thinking about it I guess... : We could hire a private tutor or something, maybe even someone who could teach you braille. : Yeah, that might be nice. : And I think I'll hire a detective to track down your mom, she has a right to know what's happened. : I miss her. : ...Just remember what I said, ok? Take it one day at a time. You'll get through it. : ...Yeah. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP